1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible, air-cushioned electrical switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical switches for completing a circuit is known. Such switches include substantially rigid mechanical devices that selectively connect electrically conductive areas to complete the circuit. Also, conductive fibers in various sewn or woven fabrics used as conductive traces, bio-sensors, electrodes, and other wearable electronic devices is known. These wearable electronic devices typically require switches to operate. A drawback of contemporary switches is the rigidity of the device that is connected to the flexible wearable electronic device. This rigidity limits comfort for the wearer of the wearable electronic device and further increases the likelihood of damage to the device as a result of being worn. Thus, there is a need for a flexible electric switch without the above noted drawbacks. The preferred embodiments of the present invention fulfill this need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a switch with flexibility.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a switch adapted for use with various wearable electronic devices and/or sensors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a switch that enhances comfort.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a switch that reduces the likelihood of damage.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a switch comprising a flexible upper member, that is substantially electrically non-conductive, having an inner surface with an upper contact area that is electrically conductive and connected to a circuit, and a lower member that is substantially electrically non-conductive, having an inner surface with a lower contact area that is electrically conductive and connected to a circuit. The upper member and the lower member are sealingly connected to form a chamber therebetween, the upper contact area and the lower contact area are separated by at least a portion of the chamber and a force applied to the upper member causes the upper contact area and the lower contact area to make contact and close the switch of the circuit. The chamber of the switch can contain a fluid to separate the upper member and the lower member and the fluid can be air. Preferably, the lower member is flexible and the upper member has a dome-like shape. The upper contact area and the lower contact area can be aligned across the chamber. Preferably, the upper contact area is generally centrally located along the inner surface of the upper member and the lower contact area is generally centrally located along the inner surface of the lower member. The upper contact area can be partially embedded in the inner surface of the upper member and the lower contact area can be partially embedded in the inner surface of the lower member. The upper member and the lower member can be integrally formed. The upper contact area can be a plurality of upper contact areas, the lower contact area can be a plurality of lower contact areas and each of the plurality of upper contact areas can be aligned with one of the plurality of lower contact areas.
The present invention can also be an array of electrical switches comprising a flexible upper member that is substantially electrically non-conductive, separated into two or more portions, that each have an inner surface with an upper contact area that is electrically conductive and connected to a circuit and a lower member that is substantially electrically non-conductive, having an inner surface with a corresponding lower contact area for each of the upper contact areas, and is electrically conductive and connected to the circuit. Each of the two or more portions and the lower member are sealingly connected to form chambers therebetween. Each of the chambers is in fluid communication with at least one of the other of the chambers and each of the chambers contains a fluid that separates the two or more portions from the lower member. The upper contact areas and the lower contact areas are separated by at least a portion of the chambers and a force applied to one of the chambers causes the fluid to flow from the one of the chambers to at least one of the other of the chambers allowing the upper contact area of the one of the chambers and the corresponding lower contact area to make contact and close the switch of the circuit. Each of the chambers can be in fluid communication with at least one of the other of the chambers by a channel. Preferably, the fluid is air. More preferably, the lower member is flexible. Each of the two or more portions can have a dome-like shape. Preferably, the upper contact areas and the corresponding lower contact areas are aligned across the chambers. More preferably, the upper contact areas are centrally located along the inner surface of the two or more portions and the corresponding lower contact areas are centrally located along the inner surface of the lower member. Each of the upper contact areas can be partially embedded in the inner surface of the two or more portions and the lower contact areas can be partially embedded in the inner surface of the lower member. The two or more portions and the lower member can be integrally formed.